goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's what a wonderful day journey of their own
Henry and June's what a wonderful day journey of their own Gotta love Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings), Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings), and Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings) in the nickelodeon and baby tv version in 1996, the what a wonderful day logo with the reversed d was used Transcript Mr. Neezer: I will announced to introduced to our singers Henry & June. (Everybody applausing) Henry & June: I see trees of green, red roses too I see them bloom for me and you And I think to myself what a wonderful world I see skies of blue and clouds of white The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night And I think to myself what a wonderful world The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of people going by I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do They're really saying I love you I hear babies crying, I watch them grow They'll learn much more than I'll never know And I think to myself what a wonderful world Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world (Everybody applauses again) Henry and June: Thank you everyone henry: we’re gonna tell you about the nickelodeon version of the musical series june: that's a good idea. so let's start. henry: there was a wonderful day in this world. June: that's right. there a lot of people having wonderful world of the journey in the sky with clouds and grass. Henry: and there's all kinds of things that they wanna do. they have you smell and breathe to flowers and roses. June: The Sun is also bright planet outside in this whole place. And The Water is nice and clean air. Henry: While there's a lot of animals, insects, fish, and all kinds of things. there's nature, there's plants and trees, there's buildings, there's sand, and there's everywhere on earth. June: Yep, while the only things that we wanna do is to do save fun. Also, the siblings are played by nick stars, Justin and Sarah Jane AKA the Caucasian siblings are played by brooke and Shawn, Chris and pui AKA the African siblings are played by Robert and Meagan, and Sid and Rebecca AKA the Asian siblings, played by arjay And Erin Henry: our first song, is the morning song June: so for your listening pleasure, in the morning song, the African siblings in version 1, and an African boy and a Caucasian girl in version 2, and the African girl and a caucasian boy in version 3 Henry & June: The Sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming surprise Let's get up, let's not get lazy Sit up, get up, upsy-daisy! Come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up: Don't forget your teeth to brush Even when you're in a rush Wash your face and comb your hair Now let's pick out what to wear To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Now we don't want to be late It's already half past eight Come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt Tie your shoes, put on your skirt Put up your hair, pull up your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Take our hats and lock the door Skipping, hopping two, three, four Birds are singing in the tree They are whistling, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play juhe: in version 3, pui and Justin are seen as young kids during this Henry: And Now, let's do the lunchtime song, why, because 3 versions are, African, Caucasian and Asian Henry & June: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too Time to rest for me and you Lunch was yummy, Filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take your teddy in your lap One and two and three and four Lay your mat on the floor Blanky cuddle, cuddley dee Napping time for you and me Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do henry: as you know, in version 2, the Caucasian siblings are with a group of bees, ladybirds and butterflies, and in version 3, the Asian siblings are younger kids during then just like the African girl and the Caucasian boy in the previous song June: Now, let's do our song it's called Afternoon. With African siblings in version 1, an African boy and an Asian girl in version 2, and the Caucasian siblings in version 3 Henry & June: The sun has slowly begun to set But night time hasn't arrived just yet It's that special time of day When I can relax or play I can go out to the park Watch the Robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With very little time to rest I can walk down by the stream Lay down on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One two three- can you see me? In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you In the playground there's a swing Where I sit and swing and sing Up and up now look at me I can reach the canopy! The carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down a winding slide Take my bicycle for a ride In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see so much to do Happy time for me and you It's afternoon..afternoon It's afternoon.. La la la la..it's afternoon La la la la..afternoon It's afternoon Afternoon. henry: perhaps during version 3, Justin and Sarah Jane, AKA the Caucasian siblings, are enjoying the summer, check that out, in the chorus, the Caucasian siblings are seen getting undressed while the owl was reading a nickelodeon magazine, in verse 2, the Caucasian siblings get a free massage at the stream June: anyways, It's time for Rainy Afternoon. henry: yes, the version 1 is African siblings, 2 version is the African boy and the Caucasian girl, and in version 3, the Asian siblings, in version 2, the the African boy and the caucasian girl play with the butterflies and they both wore jumpers during version 3, the Asian boy is leaving the house and threw away his coat, but he sees an Asian girl performing a song in a sparkly outfit Henry & June: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to relax and stay inside Where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da…. june: cool! If your wondering during the versions, in version 2, Chris and Sarah jane, are playing with the butterflies, and in version 3, Sid was leaving and angrily threw his coat, then he sees Rebecca singing At a restaurant, and at a train station, Henry: And now, let's both sing an Evening song. The song features 3 versions, the Asian boy and the African girl on version 1, the Caucasian siblings on version 2, and the african boy and a asian girl on version 3 june: your right, you remember in version 1, when the Asian boy sings only in the chorus! I believe in you! Henry & June: The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark, We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks june: now, let’s sit by the windows! Henry and June: We sit by the window pane, Look, it's twilight again Our toy-room is a mess Puzzles and pieces of chess We put our toys to sleep Now the toy- box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye Bye,Hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks henry: now, we’re in the bathroom, and it’s... June: Time to wash our hands and eat Henry: Suppertime is such a treat Henry and June: Splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done Henry: Our pajamas go over our head June: We brush our teeth before going to bed Henry and June: We take a look In our favorite book Goodnight to all our friends The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuuu ducks To sparrows, chicks and duuuu duuu ducks Soon it will be dark henry: you may noticed, in version 3, the Asian girl, sees the African boy taking His shirt off, then he went to the bathroom and washes his face, then he played the guitar feeling lonely, the rabbit was reading the nickelodeon magazine, then, he sees the Asian girl who was about to have a bath, so they censor her naked body Henry & June: And now, our Nighttime song. With 3 versions, the Caucasian girl and African boy On version 1, like us! And the asian siblings on version 2, and also, the caucasian boy and a african girl on version 3 Henry: because it's time to say goodbye to everybody. And as the nighttime song plays, a few flashbacks from episodes from every 90s nick show was included June: And we thank all of blessing for a wonderful day of journey. Henry: Yeah, I agree with you my best friend, June. June: Thanks, Henry. Henry: You're Welcome. Henry and June: The sun has gone, the moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering: Time to close your eyes Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug The little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug (everybody applaused) Category:The Henry and June show Category:Songs by Henry and June